SwanQueen Week Short Stories
by makayla49
Summary: I was inspired by other peoples stories during SwanQueen week so I've decided to do my own belated stories based on the same prompts. I'm not sure how long each will take to write, this is my first time writing fanfiction! Hopefully you like it, please feel free to leave feedback, I hope I've chosen the appropriate rating etc. The first chapter is using the prompt bedsharing. Enjoy


The Charmings, Regina and Henry were finishing up the meal Henry had cooked for them for Mothers Day. In honor of both of his Mothers he had cooked a combo of their specialties - lasagna and tacos. Hearing what they were to be served, the adults had arrived at the table with trepidation, but had been pleasantly surprised that the combination was not as terrible as they thought it would be. Regina had brought along some of her homemade apple cider and she and Emma had both managed too polish of most of it and were sitting rosy-cheeked and cheery either side of Henry.

Emma could hardly believe it, this was her first Mothers Day with not only her actual Mom but with her son and her whole family, Regina and all. She watched Regina help Henry to clear the table, wobbling ever so slightly from the cider, but still holding her head high and regal. She thought about how far they had come in such a short space of time, beside the year in Boston of course. They were close to becoming real friends.

Regina caught Emma watching her and stumbled slightly, dropping a plate. Snow rushed to her aid, chucking, "Regina I think you've had too much cider!"

Regina raised her eyebrows, glaring at Snow, "I simply lost my footing on your uneven floor here, I'm quite fine thank you." As she finished saying this she 'lost her footing' once again and almost completely lost her balance. Henry quickly brought over a chair and Regina guided herself down.

"I may have made this batch slightly stronger than I thought." she admitted.

"You should stay here." offered Snow.

"I'm not really the sleep on a couch type, but thanks for the offer." Regina replied, eyeing the narrow sofa.

"Don't be ridiculous Regina," Emma chimed in, "You don't have to take the couch my bed is big enough for two." It had slipped out of her mouth before she had even given it any real thought. Regina stared at her, "In your bed? With you?"

"Awesome, a sleepover!" Henry proclaimed, "I can cook breakfast!"

Snow was also staring at Emma, but instead of the shock that Regina had, a knowing smile played on her lips. Charming, as usual, was unaware of the change in atmosphere, "Great sounds like we are all sorted for the night then." He proceeded to assist Henry with the clean up whilst the women sat awkwardly at the table.

Feeling the heat begin to rise in her face, Emma knew this time it was not alcohol related. She stood up and made her way to the stairs. "I'll just tidy up a bit upstairs." She told the others.

But once she reached the stairs the extent of her inebriation became clear as she tripped and fell onto them.

"Maybe we should swap beds tonight so you two don't have to deal with the stairs," laughed Snow.

Emma pushed herself up and groaned at the pain in her knee where it hit the stairs. "Possibly that might be a good idea." In the meantime she decided to just sit where she was.

Once they were done cleaning up Henry said goodnight to his Moms and headed up the stairs. Charming and Snow followed ten minutes later, Snow giving Emma a somewhat significant feeling hug, to which Emma looked at her slightly confused. Snow just smiled and headed upstairs.

Emma and Regina stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"So..." Emma began.

"Look Ms Swan, i don't want you getting any funny ideas, I'm staying because Henry was so excited at the idea of cooking us breakfast."

"Right, of course. I don't know what you mean by funny ideas but whatever."

They walked over to the bed and Emma began to undress.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to sleep in my jeans? I might be tipsy but I'm not catatonic."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you telling me you plan on sleeping in that dress Madam Mayor? Cause that is going to be uncomfortable." Emma pointed out.

Regina looked down and knew Emma was right, but she didn't have anything comfortable to wear, "I didn't exactly come expecting to sleep over did I?" Regina replied.

Emma turned around and stumbled to the clothes hamper and grabbed one of her white t-shirts. She tossed it to Regina who caught it rather aptly considering her current state. Regina stared at it for a moment then sighed in resignation, she really did not want to sleep in her dress and nor did she want to sleep in her underwear with Ms Swan either. Regina didn't know why, but this whole situation was making her very nervous. As Emma removed her jeans, shirt and took off her bra from under her white singlet the feeling increased. Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breath quicken. What was wrong with her? It's not like she'd never seen the body of another woman before, so why was Emma's still partially clad form creating such a reaction in her.

She turned away and began to unzip her dress, but it got stuck part way down her back. She tugged but it wouldn't budge.

"Need some assistance?" Emma asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Regina responded, trying to keep the nervousness that she was feeling out of her voice.

Emma crawled across the bed, knelt behind Regina and tugged at the zip. Regina could feel her breath on her bare back and felt goose bumps rise on her skin. It only took Emma a couple of tries to loosen the zip and unzip the dress down to Regina's lower back. As she did it her finger tips grazed the skin on Regina's back and Regina felt herself stop breathing for a moment.

"All done." Emma said, her voice had softened since the last time she had spoken, like she was lost in her own thoughts.

Regina stepped out of her dress, still looking the other way and trying to regain her composure before turning back around. She pulled on the t-shirt and removed her bra. She turned around to find Emma still kneeling on the edge of the bed. Emma seemed to suddenly realize she had been watching Regina and quickly scrambled to the other side of the bed and got in. Regina followed suit and slid into her side. As soon as she was in she realized Snow and Charming's bed was tiny. Her arm brushed Emma's as she lay down.

"Well this is cozy." Regina said, her voice shaking slightly. She hoped Emma was too drunk to notice.

"Yup," Emma replied, her voice also seemed slightly shaky. Regina peered over at her, she was absentmindedly staring at the ceiling and biting her lip. Something other than nerves stirred low in Regina's stomach, very low. She quickly looked away and turned on her side facing away from Emma.

"Goodnight Ms Swan."

"Goodnight Madam Mayor."

Regina could have sworn Emma sounded disappointed.

Regina lay staring at the wall, unable to fall asleep. Emma moved around trying to get comfortable, and occasionally Regina would feel a brush of soft skin against her back. Eventually she stopped and Regina heard her breathing become slower and more even.

Regina was almost asleep herself when she heard it.

"Regina." Emma mumbled sleepily.

"What is it?" she responded.

"Mmmmm Regina..." Emma said again, this time it almost sound like a moan.

Regina turned over to face Emma to find that the blonde was fast asleep. She was sleep talking and smiling. Regina was wondering what exactly she was dreaming about when Emma let out a very distinct moan. Regina's eyes widened as she realized what Emma must have been dreaming about. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Emma must have sensed Regina's gaze, as at that moment she opened her eyes and looked straight at Regina. Emma's face turned red, all but confirming Regina's suspicions about the content of her dream. Regina swallowed, "Sorry if I woke you, you seemed to be having a good dream."

Emma bit her bottom lip and looked at Regina, seeming unsure of what to say. Regina stared at Emma's lip and her breath quickened. Emma, noticing Regina's response, slid her hand over to Regina's, looking nervous but determined. When she felt Emma's hand wrap around hers Regina threw all caution to the wind. She leaned in, reached under Emma's head and pulled her mouth up to greet her own.

Emma reacted instantly, grabbing Regina's waist and pulling her on top of her, deepening their kiss. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's and slowly caressed Emma's face. She gazed into Emma's gorgeous eyes, "What are we doing?" she asked.

Emma grinned, "What I've wanted to do since the first moment I saw you."

With that Emma kissed Regina fiercely and they melted together, relief and desire flooding both of them as they explored every inch of each other's bodies.


End file.
